<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Twice Bitten, Once Shy by ClockRepair</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23765554">Twice Bitten, Once Shy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClockRepair/pseuds/ClockRepair'>ClockRepair</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, Loss of Virginity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:09:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,162</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23765554</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClockRepair/pseuds/ClockRepair</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke and Hinata bond over the scars they've acquired throughout their battles.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hyuuga Hinata/Uchiha Sasuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I struggle to write kissing scenes and then had to make it harder for myself by writing (brief) sex scenes in this story. I apologize for their awkwardness LOL. And if you were looking for smut, I rated it M just to be safe. There's nothing really scandalous here. </p><p>In hindsight, I totally forgot that Sasuke in the "proper timeline" only has one arm and has the Rinnegan. So if you're a real stickler for accuracy with the source material, you're not going to find that here.</p><p>I was also told elsewhere that I've been spelling Naruto's last name and Hanabi's first name incorrectly for the last 10+ years. I apologize for the incorrect spellings of those names in advance.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hinata Hyuuga was on her own for the first time in her life.</p><p>After the Fourth Shinobi War, the Hyuuga Clan was reeling from Neji’s death and doubled down its efforts in preparing and training Hinabi Hyuuga for the role of clan leader. Hinata was of little use, as her body would never recover from the battle with her late cousin during the Chuunin exams, and she only sustained further damage after her confrontation with Pain. Hiashi thought his eldest daughter was more suitable helping the village rebuild its infrastructure and, as a result, had been unusually understanding when she declared the end of her residency at the Hyuuga estate. He agreed to her departure, but requested she remained in the village so that the Byakugan wouldn’t fall into enemy hands.</p><p>Shortly after, she moved into a small apartment on the opposite side of Konohagakure.</p><p>Freedom had its downsides. She was accustomed to a pampered lifestyle. Even though she liked cooking her own meals and doing her own laundry, she grew tired of it quickly when she realized she had to do it out of personal maintenance and survival, rather than out of leisure. Freedom definitely had its perks though. Hinata was rarely alone on the estate, with clan council meetings, hosting foreign dignitaries, and Branch family members and servants constantly milling about. Being alone was liberating and having privacy was a Godsend. Now she could entertain any guests she wanted without judgement.</p><p>This came in handy when an unexpected guest came crashing against her door late one night.</p><p>Hinata forgot Sasuke Uchiha had moved into the apartment next to hers. It was a temporary homestead as the government still didn’t know what to make of him. He was a missing nin and had injured, if not crippled, ninjas and even his very own teammates to complete his revenge quest. The last Uchiha was a vital fighter against the various villains that cropped up during the war, but his attempt on the Hidden Leaf could not be forgotten. Naruto vouched for him, passionately defending his honour, especially after explaining what the Third Hokage had done against his family under the guise of peace, and he was permitted to stay. For how long and in what location and under who’s watch… well, that was still up for debate.</p><p>The Uchiha had busted open her door, a hand over a bleeding eye, breathing heavily as he silently pleaded to her for help. Hinata was alarmed that he was alone. She was sure there were Anbu stationed around the neighbourhood to pounce on the boy if he so much even sneezed, and yet there was no indication that he was being followed.</p><p>Hinata ushered him in, unable to leave an injured person unattended even if he was capable of murdering her before she could activate her bloodline in defence. She wiped the blood spilling from one sensitive eye and he surprised her by closing both eyes and leaning into her caress, finding relief from the warmth of her hand.</p><p>“Sasuke, what happened?” she asked.</p><p>He grunted, unwilling to respond at first. “This happens sometimes. Usually when I leave the Mangekyo on for too long.”</p><p>“You should be seen by a medic.”</p><p>“No hospitals,” he said, a hint of urgency in his voice. “I’ve spent enough time there being poked and prodded by everyone. I can’t take it anymore.”</p><p>“I don’t know what I can do for you…” she trailed off, watching his face as he looked pained.</p><p>“There’s nothing anyone can do,” he said. “Just let me sit here for a while longer.”</p><p>He held her hand against his face, practically sighing at her touch.</p><p>Up close, Hinata saw Sasuke for what he really was: a sad, exhausted young man who was forced to grow up way before he was ready. The nearly serene look on his face only emphasized how much nurturing and affection was withheld from him.</p><p>After a few more moments, Sasuke let her go and tentatively opened his eyes. They were bloodshot and his eyelids were already drooping from fatigue, but they had stopped bleeding. He slowly got up then and left her apartment without a word.</p>
<hr/><p>The next time, Sasuke had managed to enter her home in a less dramatic fashion. She didn’t know what he wanted as his eyes seemed to be in peak condition and didn’t appear to have any other visual injuries. She sensed that maybe he was a little lonely. His relationships with Naruto and Sakura were mended, although very strained, and interacting with a practical stranger might be easier than people who were deeply invested in his well-being.</p><p>She didn’t know what to possibly say to him, so they sat in silence on her couch. Although she didn’t exactly enjoy his company, she found comfort in another person’s presence. Living on her own afforded her experiences she never could have had on the estate, but she was used to having people around and she was starting to become lonely.</p><p>He reached out suddenly and she stiffened, not understanding his actions.</p><p>“There’s something in your hair,” he said, before growing still. His fingers trailed over a scar at her hairline, one that she usually tried to mask with her bangs. “Where did you get this from?”</p><p>It was expected that people in their profession would develop scars and other battle wounds throughout their careers. Some compared them like badges of honour while others hid them in shame as a reminder of a battle too traumatizing to reminisce over. The scar the Uchiha had uncovered was the latter.</p><p>Hinata explained that she received it from protecting Naruto during Pain’s attack. Hinata could vividly remember the deep gash she received that bled into her eyes and dripped down her face, obscuring her vision while she pitifully declared her undying love to Naruto, before the man before them swatted her away with little effort. She destroyed her body in unfathomable ways that day and humiliated herself as the fight did little to demonstrate her strength, or sway the Uzimaki’s feelings in her favour. She recounted this all, redacting her failed confession, and found herself leaning into Sasuke’s touch as he rubbed the spot with his thumb.</p><p>She moved his hand away from her temple when she realized how relaxed she was becoming, nothing how dangerous it was to be that comfortable in the presence of a former missing nin.</p><p>He smirked when she kept her hand on his forearm as if the Hyuuga still wanted to be in contact somehow.</p><p>“A scar that you received from protecting someone isn’t something to be ashamed of, Hinata,” Sasuke said.</p><p>“It’s not something I fondly think about.”</p><p>“Neither is this.”</p><p>He used his free hand to lower his collar and angled himself to reveal the cursed seal mark. Hinata shuffled closer, getting up on her knees so she could see it properly. She heard so much of the infamous cursed seal, but never thought she would see it in person, let alone hear a first-hand account of how he acquired it.</p><p>Hinata gently brushed her fingertips along the seal in fear and awe, and swore that she could feel the Uchiha’s hands ghosting the back of her thighs and bottom. With that sensation trailing down her body, it became difficult to remain focused as he explained how Orochimaru had killed and then disguised himself as the Grass ninja during their Chuunin exam. His team had been stalked and ambushed while they were alone and vulnerable in the forest, in which the legendary saanin revealed himself and tried to steal Sasuke’s body for power. The bite had been excruciating and had rendered him comatose. Now it was a permanent marker of his affiliation with the psychopath when he had been young, angry, and dangerously and stupidly impressionable. The jutsus and techniques he learned from his old sensei were something Sasuke would never regret, as they fueled his own reputation and prowess as a lethal ninja. Power and strength were qualities he coveted as the sole remaining Uchiha. The cursed seal, on the other hand, was nothing but a reminder that the creepy, old saanin had sunken his teeth into his flesh, violating his body, and served as a warning that there were other ways that Orochimaru wanted him.</p><p>Her hand brushed over the seal again and then dipped lower where she felt a larger scar over his shoulder blades. He shivered then, pushing her off. Her cheeks reddened, realizing she must have crossed his boundaries, touching the boy somewhere too intimate without his permission.</p><p>But then Sasuke removed his long-sleeved top and revealed the full extent of the damage done to his back. He explained that even after he murdered Orochimaru, the hand-shaped wings that sprouted from his back when he activated his cursed seal wouldn’t disappear no matter how much he willed them away. In desperate measures, Sasuke had taken his tanto, his short sword, and gruesomely sliced them off. It was an obvious hack job and Sasuke was lucky that his back had healed the way that it did without infection. Even so, he was satisfied that the wings never grew back and that was all that mattered to him.</p><p>Hinata took in the markings, admiring his strong, muscular back that was marred by the other scars he sustained throughout his life. She didn’t know what compelled her at that moment. Maybe it was their close proximity, her leaning over him as he sat bare chested. Or maybe it was the disgusted way he talked about the old man pursuing his body. Whatever it was, Hinata Hyuuga bit Sasuke lightly on his shoulder, right below the cursed mark, and it sent a chill that ran all along his spine, eliciting a sensation that was the polar opposite of how Orochimaru had made him feel.</p><p>When he couldn’t take the feeling of her warm breath on his back anymore, Sasuke turned around and pulled her into his lap so she was straddling him.</p><p>They stared into each other’s eyes, this being uncharted territory for both, and Sasuke kissed her when the sight of her biting her lips was too much to bare. Out of all of their touches, this was the most intimate they had ever been, the two taking their time by savouring each kiss.</p><p>His hands cupped her bottom, urging her to rock herself against the hardness between his legs, bringing pleasure to them both. She broke the kiss for some air and his mouth went to her neck, kissing it in between his bites. He trailed down lower to her collar bone and further until he reached her chest when she abruptly stopped him. Her hand went to the space between her breasts and the only sound they could hear was each other’s heavy breathing.</p><p>She tried lowering the front of her shirt, but the collar was too high and he couldn’t see what she was trying to show him, so Sasuke just ripped it down the middle. It was a cheap shirt anyway and if she was really that miffed about it, he could always pay her back.</p><p>Hinata inhaled sharply but didn’t make any show of covering herself.</p><p>Sasuke’s eyes immediately went to the giant, angry scar on her chest. He vaguely remembered that after he was taken away to the medic wing, he heard that the Hyuuga heir had nearly been killed by her cousin if the Chuunin exam organizers and surrounding jounin hadn’t intervened. They eventually made up afterward, although Sasuke couldn’t comprehend how, and then she watched in horror as Neji died on the battlefield.</p><p>“It’s never going to heal,” she said softly. “I’m always going to have health issues for the rest of my life because of it.”</p><p>Sasuke suddenly realized how self-conscious she was. It was one thing to be weak, but it was another thing to have your body marked by your failures. Sasuke was more powerful than her. That was without question. But this soft-speaking kunoichi was breaking him down in ways he didn’t think possible.</p><p>He ran his fingers over the injury, leaning in to softly kiss it. She relaxed against his body now that he had seen her biggest insecurity and had embraced it, slowly unclasping her bra to give him more access.</p><p>Sasuke gently lowered her back against her couch. He kissed every inch of her and he could feel his black eyes swirling into crimson as he wanted to seer the image of the former Hyuuga heir reacting to his touches into his mind forever. She was desperate and panting for him before he finally relieved them both when he finally pushed himself in-between her thighs. The Uchiha was inexperienced but had made up for it with his strength and endurance, taking her little gasps and sighs as a sign he was doing something correct. Hinata rocked back and forth in her own fervered pleasure, digging her nails into his back and wrapping her legs around him.</p><p>He had rolled off of her after he finished, the couch’s small space leaving them sardined against one another. Sasuke draped his arm over her and hugged her body closer to him, biting her one last time on her shoulder. He bit her so hard that it stung, but she didn’t care as it ignited something in her.</p><p>Hinata wasn’t satisfied if their tryst ended just yet, so she maneuvered herself so that she was on top and the two continued well into the night.</p>
<hr/><p>The next afternoon, Hinata woke up to an empty apartment. There was an old quilt draped over her body and she saw a newly purchased shirt neatly folded on top of her coffee table. The clothing she had discarded last night were still on the floor.</p><p>She wasn’t hurt by Sasuke’s absence, as she was surprised that she had the gall to do what she did with the Uchiha, and briefly wondered if she had dreamt it all or was under some strange genjutsu. The fact that she was naked under the quilt and felt a lingering ache for him made her reconsider genjutsu. She was sure the Sharingan was used for copying and recreating techniques, not creating erotic hallucinations.</p><p>Hinata went through her morning routine, showered, and got ready to meet up with her old team for an upcoming mission.</p><p>Kiba and Akamaru sniffed her and she became rigid with worry. She had scrubbed herself raw hoping that her canine-based teammate couldn’t smell the Uchiha on her, or hoped he wasn’t too well acquainted with the Uchiha’s scent.</p><p>“You smell good, Hinata,” Kiba said and she finally exhaled. “New body wash?”</p><p>It was through this meeting that she learned the Uchiha was relocated to another apartment complex as of this morning, something that was demanded by her father who discovered how close the Uchiha’s temporary lodgings was to his eldest, and wanted that menace gone before he brought trouble to his family. He reasoned that there was no way that one neighbourhood should house two such powerful dojutsu wielders, or risk enemy nin infiltrating their already weakened village and military forces in order to steal their eyeballs.</p><p>Hinata was amused by this news, having an inkling over the real reason why Hiashi ordered Sasuke’s relocation, and brushed her hair over one shoulder. Shino eyed her then, stating how there was a mark there. Her hand flew to the spot and she forced back a blush as she felt the indent of Sasuke’s incisors that were now a part of her skin.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I had requests to write more so I... just did. This quarantine has been good for my fanfic writing and nothing else.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hinata had been in the Land of Mist for the last week. It was a simple track and retrieve mission. A sacred scroll had been stolen from the Hokage's Tower a few years back and was rumoured to have resurfaced at a black market auction. Team 8 was assigned to track down the scroll, authenticate it, and swap it out for a duplicate without detection. It was a relatively easy mission until one of Shino's look-out insects was detected and dispelled as they were crossing the border, and it led to an all-out brawl. Team 8 completed the mission by the skin of their teeth and minimized the amount of political strife they created with the Mist nin, but Hinata was hit in a major chakra point with a poisoned senbon. They didn't realize the extent of her injury until hours later when she couldn't feel her arm and the group was forced to make an emergency stop at a seedy inn on the outskirts of a neighbouring village to Konohagakure.</p>
<p>They remained at the inn for another few days while Hinata recovered. Everyone was distressed and on their toes, as a teammate was out of commission and they had a highly desired artifact in their possession.</p>
<p>Lying in an itchy cot for prolonged hours left Hinata with too much time to think. Kiba and Shino were familiar with Hinata's anxious ruminating from their time as genin. They were kind enough to remind her that the reason she was injured was because she had defended Kiba from an ambush and took out ten henchmen with her Eight Trigrams: Sixty-Four Palms technique. Even when she was being heroic, old habits died hard and Hinata couldn't help but wallow. But it wasn't the mission that had her admonishing herself, it was the fact that her period was late.</p>
<p>Normally, this wouldn't have worried her since her period could skip entire months, but she never had sex, let alone unprotected sex, until recently. She did the math in her head and knew that women could get pregnant up to five days after a sexual encounter and, so far, ten days have passed and no menstrual cycle. It was highly plausible that she was pregnant. She felt foolish. She was so swept up with everything that happened between her and Sasuke Uchiha and rushing to leave for the mission, that she didn't take any precautions against something like this. And it wasn't like she had time to run off and buy Plan B in enemy territory or could request her teammates to purchase a pregnancy test for her now.</p>
<p>Hinata had bonded with the socially distant Uchiha, both emotionally and physically that night, but she was unsure if it was merely a fling, or could lead to more. She thought she would have time to figure that out once she finished her mission and returned home, but now this had thrown a wrench into her plans. Motherhood was something Hinata fantasized about, but not like this.</p>
<p>As if the universe decided that it had tortured the girl enough, Team 8 was packing up to leave when Akamaru sniffed Hinata's crotch and nuzzled his nose into her zipper. Hinata tried nudging the dog away and Kiba apologized, yanking Akamaru off of his teammate. Shino pointed out the red stain on the back of Hinata's tan pants and Hinata had never been so relieved for her period.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Kiba volunteered to take the sacred scroll and their mission report to the Hokage and sped off, possibly out of embarrassment, even though Hinata repeatedly assured him that she wasn't offended by Akamaru. That left Shino to accompany her to the hospital.</p>
<p>The two ran into Naruto along the way and Sasuke wasn't too far behind.</p>
<p>The blush that crossed her cheeks wasn't a surprise to anyone. Shino attributed it to her feelings toward Naruto (who the Aburame still held a small grudge against for not responding to Hinata's public confession during the battle with Pain), Naruto was none the wiser to the Hyuuga's reddened face, and any onlookers were accustomed to Hinata's uncontrollable blushing. What no one else knew was that the blush was reserved for the Uchiha.</p>
<p>"Whoa Hinata, what happened?" Naruto asked, pointing to her left arm in its makeshift sling. "Tough mission, huh?"</p>
<p>"Y-Yeah, it was," she replied, trying her hardest to keep her eyes on Naruto when they wanted to drift over to the Uchiha, who she could see in her peripherals. "I got hit with a senbon on our way home and didn't realize it was laced with poison until it grew numb. We could have gotten home sooner if it wasn't for that."</p>
<p>"She got it from protecting us," Shino chimed in. He didn't like it when she put herself down. "We couldn't have completed the mission without her."</p>
<p>Naruto whistled in amazement and Hinata couldn't help but glance at Sasuke to gouge his reaction. His expression was neutral like usual, but a subtle lift of his eyebrows showed he was impressed.</p>
<p>"Hey Hinata, can I talk to you for a minute?" Naruto asked, drawing back her attention. He looked at the rest of their group sheepishly. "Like over there? No offence, guys."</p>
<p>Hinata agreed and Naruto led her over to a quieter corner of the street.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Sasuke and Shino were left to their own devices. Shino sized up the former avenger and turned away to occupy himself with one of his insects. Sasuke was unfazed by the Aburame's dismissal and shoved his hands into his pants, giving the pair a cursory glance.</p>
<p>He managed to catch Hinata's eye as she talked to Naruto. His gaze trailed down her flushed face all the way down to her sandaled feet. His smirk turned into a close-lipped smile as he thought about how tightly she held onto him, pulling him closer, and then his smile turned into a grin at the memory of her gasping his name into his ear. As if Hinata could read his thoughts, she shyly turned away.</p>
<p>Power was something Sasuke Uchiha craved all of his life. It was something he needed so that no one could forget the Uchiha clan name. It was something he needed to defeat his enemies. It was something that struck fear into the hearts of anyone who dared to question his reputation. But the kind of power he had over the Hyuuga girl was different. It wasn't based off of domination, in which there there was a winner and a loser. It was based off of mutual pleasure and he enjoyed the power he had to make her want him, to beg for him, even if it was just to satisfy her in bed. He had replayed their night together more times than he'd like to admit – thank you, Sharingan – until his eyes nearly bled from strain and wondered if there was a chance it could happen again.</p>
<p>However, he couldn't honestly pursue her if she was pining for someone else. Sasuke talked to Naruto, who was having mixed feelings of his own, and convinced the blonde to give Hinata some sort of answer. It was pretty easy to empathize with the girl's bout of unrequited love after the night they had together, in which he explored every part of her body, but quickly forced away the memory of how euphoric it felt to thrust himself inside of her.</p>
<p>That's what got him in trouble in the first place. The Godaime was finally pulling back her surveillance on the Uchiha, tired of wasting precious government funding and labour babysitting a person who was either home or at the training grounds and rarely interacted with other people. Then someone reported Sasuke for suspicious behaviour, in which he bought a plum shirt from the women's department, and Anbu witnessed him leaving Hinata's apartment. Sasuke was whisked off in a cloud of smoke and found himself staring down a very sober Hokage, the current Hyuuga clan leader glowering beside her, and a very curious but anxious Shizune ready to take notes in the corner.</p>
<p>Sasuke remained quiet, which infuriated Hiashi. The Hyuuga leader demanded a response and Sasuke shrugged his shoulders, citing that he didn't think anything was suspicious. Hiashi was about to retort when Tsunade cut him off with an outstretched hand, requesting that Sasuke explain his actions.</p>
<p>"I'm interested in her," he said bluntly.</p>
<p>There was a short lull in Shizune's typing as she took a second to question if she had heard him correctly and Tsunade was fighting off the urge to smile. The buxom woman put her elbows on her desk and steeped her fingers in order to conceal her face. Hiashi Hyuuga was growing purple as he choked.</p>
<p>"There has never been a marriage between the Hyuuga and Uchiha clans and I will not approve of one."</p>
<p>"I'm not asking for her hand in marriage," Sasuke said.</p>
<p>"But you claim to have developed an interest in her."</p>
<p>"Yes."</p>
<p>"Yet you don't take a union seriously."</p>
<p>"I didn't say that either."</p>
<p>"Stop turning the conversation around."</p>
<p>"I'm not turning anything," Sasuke said. "You keep presenting things in a binary. I can be interested in your daughter and not want to rush into marriage."</p>
<p>Hiashi exhaled. "It may not look like it, but I do care for my daughter. She is never going to be clan leader, but that does not divorce her from our family. As my eldest daughter, she has access to the best suitors across Fire Country." He narrowed his eyes. "What makes you so suitable for her?"</p>
<p>"I don't know," Sasuke answered. Hiashi Hyuuga was smug until the Uchiha followed up with, "I'd like Hinata to decide that on her own."</p>
<p>Tsunade sputtered, the early signs of a laugh, and failed to mask it as a cough. She poured herself a cup of water and sipped from it, eyes pointed forward as she could feel the intensity of Hiashi's glare drilling holes into her.</p>
<p>Ultimately, Sasuke wasn't punished because they couldn't find anything incriminating about his actions, and the questionable relationship status between two consenting adults didn't exactly classify as a threat against the village. Sasuke agreed to move to an apartment complex closer to the Hokage Tower for monitoring to appease the Hyuuga patriarch though, and they were all dismissed.</p>
<p>Sasuke was content to see Hinata after so long. Although he would have to remain his distance for a little while longer. News of her return would reach the Hyuuga clan and Sasuke was sure there would be Branch members spying on them from rooftops, and Hiashi would request his daughter's presence to interrogate her about her involvement with any former missing nin.</p>
<p>Sasuke could wait, but could Hinata?</p>
<hr/>
<p>Hinata had never seen Naruto so nervous and fidgety. It was like they switched roles. He couldn't maintain eye contact, eyes darting everywhere, and his hands flailed wildly as he spoke.</p>
<p>"Look Hinata," Naruto started, rubbing the back of his neck. "I know I'm not the greatest with communication. Boy, does that ever need to be fixed before I become Hokage, but I should have at least given you an answer after you got slammed into a mountain for me. I can never thank you enough for putting yourself in danger for my sake and I should have talked to you before. I honestly don't know how I feel about you. I've always been chasing after Sakura and after what happened, I'm not sure about my feelings toward you. Like is it love or admiration? I'm just so confused…"</p>
<p>Hinata fully understood Naruto's ramblings. He was saying that he was torn between his pink-haired teammate but was developing feelings for her, and didn't know what to do because Sakura was sending <em>him</em> mixed signals and he didn't want to lead Hinata on. He was conflicted because he didn't want to hurt any of them and was asking for more time to mull things over. Two weeks ago, Naruto's admission would have given her some form of hope. She would have interpreted this conversation as his way of saying she had a chance to be with him. Now, she was able to read between the lines. Although Naruto didn't mean his message to come off this way, he was essentially asking for more time to decide if Hinata was a second-rate love interest.</p>
<p>Hinata loved Naruto, she truly did, and he was a good person. He just wasn't the one for her.</p>
<p>She just hoped she wasn't reading too much into Sasuke's smile as she caught his eye.</p>
<p>"… do you understand what I mean? I'm so sorry for talking so much, Hinata. What do you think?"</p>
<p>"I think you should go for Sakura," she said, shocking him. "If your feelings for her are this unwavering when you have other options, and she seems to like you too, I think you should put all of your effort in pursuing her."</p>
<p>Naruto exhaled, looking relieved. She gave him the answer he wanted to hear, whether he knew it or not. "Are you sure, Hinata? I don't want to hurt you. I think you're an amazing person."</p>
<p>She nodded and smiled at the blonde. "I am. I don't think of you any differently. We'll always be great friends and I support you and Sakura."</p>
<p>Naruto became teary-eyed and relaxed into his usual grin. Hinata was expecting him to give her a thumbs up or a chummy clap on the back when he bowed deeply in front of her.</p>
<p>"Thank you so much for your support, Hinata. I appreciate you."</p>
<p>He stood up, shot her another grin, and the two walked back to their friends. Hinata couldn't stay mad at the boy. He was too cheerful and she would feel guilty if she was the cause of his unhappiness. She giggled as he hollered at his friend, "Come on, asshole! We have some training to do!"</p>
<p>The two groups went on their separate ways. Naruto was talking a mile a minute as he and Sasuke walked off to the training grounds. Shino commended her for speaking honestly with her long-time crush and reminded her that he was always available if she wanted to discuss her troubles. Hinata was grateful for having such a wonderful support team, but couldn't help giving one last look over her shoulder. To her dissatisfaction, Sasuke was facing frontward as he followed Naruto and she didn't know how soon she'd see him again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I aged up Hinabi, as there is a five-year age gap between her and Hinata, and I actually forgot about Kakashi becoming Hokage after the Fourth Shinobi War. Also made Naruto kind of a dick in the previous chapter. Oh well.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Hyuuga estate was in a flurry of excitement as they prepared for the events leading up to Hinabi Hyuuga’s inauguration as clan leader. Hiashi Hyuuga requested his eldest daughter’s aid during the preparations, as opportunities to spend quality time with her younger sister would be scarce in the near future, and Hinata was on sick leave while her arm recovered anyway. Hinata knew her father wasn’t growing sentimental in his old age and there was an ulterior motive behind his request. She felt like the old Hyuuga patriarch was keeping her here to teach her a lesson, or restricting her mobility within the village, though she couldn’t figure out why.</p>
<p>She wondered if it was to keep her away from a certain avenger, but Hiashi Hyuuga couldn’t possibly be concerned over her safety due to the Uchiha. Too much time has passed since their first and only tryst and Sasuke clearly didn’t like her by the way he distanced himself. She attributed their lack of conversation on the day she returned from the Land of Mist to Naruto and Shino’s company. However, she spotted him in the streets multiple times in the following days and he only acknowledged her with a simple nod of the head before briskly walking off. Maybe she imagined the closeness they shared. One night of soul bearing confessions and physical intimacy didn’t equal a relationship and Sasuke didn’t seem like he could dedicate himself to a relationship when he was still reacclimatizing himself to the village. Or maybe, she pondered, he was the type to “hit it and quit it” and repressed the hurt she felt.</p>
<p>No matter the intentions her father had in summoning her, Hinata was feeling stifled in her old home. Everyone was in each other’s business, casting judgement, and she couldn’t believe she endured this lifestyle for so long. Hinabi’s smile, her younger sister’s enthusiasm over the prospect of leading the clan in issues she cared about, and the endless supply of food were the few things keeping Hinata sane.</p>
<p>“Lady Hinata,” called an old maid, breaking her from her thoughts. “Your father would like to speak to you in his office.”</p>
<p>When Hinata entered her father’s workspace, Hiashi had his back facing her as he stared out the window. Although Hinata couldn’t see his face, she could tell he was wearing a somber expression.</p>
<p>“Father,” she said, bowing. “I was told you wanted to speak to me.”</p>
<p>“Yes, I did,” he said, finally turning to look at her.</p>
<p>He walked over to his desk and made himself comfortable in his chair. Hinata stood before him, clammy hands clasped before her, feeling déjà vu as she experienced many harsh reprimands throughout her life in this very same office with the two of them standing in these very same positions.</p>
<p>Hinata braced herself for whatever was coming.</p>
<p>“Hinata, you are my eldest daughter,” he said. “Our relationship has been tenuous and I will not deny that, at times, I have been harsher than necessary when dealing with you.”</p>
<p>The devastating conversation Hiashi had with Kurenai-sensei when Hinata made genin, in which he told the woman that he didn’t care if Hinata died in battle, sprang to mind.</p>
<p>“You may not like what I’ve said or done in the past, but I want you to know that it was done for your benefit. I do care for you. I do love you.” Hiashi’s voice broke saying that last part and if Hinata didn’t know her father better, she would have thought he was choking back a sob. In reality, Hiashi Hyuuga was struggling to admit his love for his child, as the Hyuugas were a proud clan who were conditioned to demonstrate their love through action over words of endearment.</p>
<p>Hinata refrained from speaking. She wanted to know what else her father was willing to admit, as the patriarch was far from talkative, and she wasn’t sure how she could respond if she had the chance to anyway.</p>
<p>“The clan has had a difficult time processing your late cousin’s death. He was a Branch member but he made us proud. Neji was supposed to be the de facto clan leader until Hinabi turned twenty and then assume the role of her chief advisor. Of course things did not go as planned. Now we are fast-tracking Hinabi’s inauguration so she’ll inherit the title two years earlier than expected. As my eldest daughter, a political marriage between you and another clan would have been beneficial.”</p>
<p>Hinata’s blood pressure spiked. Was he marrying her off?</p>
<p>Hiashi leaned back in his chair, his expression unreadable, and Hinata tried to channel that same sense of calm while her heart was pounding in her chest. “Whether it be on the battlefield or through marriage, I have come to the realization that I am going to lose you in some fashion. As Neji’s death has proven, we can never predict what will happen during combat. Nevertheless, I wanted you to know that when you marry, I will not stand in your way. That being said, I do have some stipulations: your husband should hail from a respectable clan and the two of you will maintain your… reputations until the wedding. We do not want anyone questioning our good name. Am I making myself clear?”</p>
<p>Hinata nodded wordlessly. Her father had essentially given her the freedom to choose a partner, rather than having one arranged on her behalf by the council, and promised his support regardless of her partner’s suitability (to an extent).</p>
<p>Hiashi seemed satisfied and hugged Hinata for the first time. It was stiff and awkward and there was an uncomfortable silence as he pulled away. Hinata could feel her eyes watering and, before her tears could fall, she risked giving her father another embrace while the Hyuuga patriarch was still in his vulnerable mood.</p>
<p>“You may go now.”</p>
<p>She bowed deeply, hair shielding her eyes, and gave her father her thanks before leaving. Hiashi resumed his position by the window and willed the stinging feeling in his eyes to dissipate.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Hinata flexed her fingers.</p>
<p>Sakura did wonders on her arm and she could move it again, albeit sluggishly. The kunoichi recommended that Hinata keep it in an arm-sling in-between her training and rehabilitation regime, and to contact her again if recovery was still slow. Hinata thanked the girl and the two engaged in idle chit chat during the rest of the check-up.</p>
<p>Sakura was naturally chatty and open with her feelings, and Hinata sensed she was desperate to unload. With Ino occupied and Tsunade disinterested in the relationship woes of her apprentice, it seemed like Hinata was the closest thing Sakura had to a confidant at the moment. Sakura admitted that she was confused by her oldest friends. She had devoted her love to Sasuke since she was a child and thought there was something brewing between them after the Fourth Shinobi War, but their relationship was at a standstill. He was a completely different person from the genin she loved and remembered, and now there was all of this history between her and Naruto that the Uchiha couldn’t compensate for. Was it silly for her to hold onto childhood feelings even though another person was making himself available to her?</p>
<p>Hinata listened patiently and sympathized with Sakura, but didn’t offer any advice. She already heard the same points from Naruto, but unlike her conversation with the Uzimaki, Hinata had no right to tell Sakura what to do. Hinata smiled at her, placing a comforting hand on the girl’s shoulder when their session was done, and wished her good luck.  “I’m sure you’ll do what’s best for you.”</p>
<p>She knew she said the right thing when Sakura gave her a side-hug, not to jostle Hinata’s arm when it was finally showing signs of improvement, and thanked her goodbye.</p>
<p>Once home, Hinata ran the water for her bath. She slowly lowered herself in the bathtub and could feel the aches and pain alleviate as she soaked her injured arm in the scorching water, gently massaging the limb from shoulder to wrist. As circulation returned and she could move her arm more freely, Hinata couldn’t shake off her conversation with Sakura. The pink-haired girl said something was brewing between her and Sasuke after the war, but what did that mean? Was she implying that she and Sasuke also had sex before he gave her the cold shoulder? Why else would Sakura delude herself by holding onto feelings for a disengaged teammate when she clearly had feelings for Naruto who also loved her back?</p>
<p>Hinata’s mind was spinning.</p>
<p>She kept reminding herself that sex was just a physical act between two people and not something to worry herself over. However, it was easier said than done. The relief she felt massaging a cramp out of her arm only made her think of the Uchiha even more and what it felt like to be with him.</p>
<p>Hinata felt sheepish as she considered the actions she was about to conduct, but thought this couldn’t possibly be as shameful since she already slept with the boy. She slowly trailed her hand down her body, still second-guessing herself, until her fingers slid in-between her thighs. Hinata gave a tentative stroke to the most sensitive part of her and gasped at how strongly she reacted from that one form of contact. She didn’t realize how truly touch-starved she was until she pleasured herself further.</p>
<p>Inserting two fingers, she remembered the feeling of how he held her by the hips as he pushed himself inside of her, or how she had opened herself up, ready and eager to accept him. Her breath faltered, hips bucking at the memory of how it felt when he thrusted himself faster, harder, and deeper inside of her, until she hit her threshold and bit back a large moan. Her jaw was clenched so tight that it was sore when she loosened her hold.</p>
<p>She was able to recompose herself after taking some long, deep breaths. Lowering herself deeper until the water hit her chin, Hinata realized she wanted Sasuke in every conceivable way. But what could she do when he didn’t want the same?</p>
<hr/>
<p>Hinata was mildly alarmed when she received notice that the Godaime wanted to meet at the Hokage Tower to personally inspect and heal her. Tsunade greeted her warmly and ran a full test on Hinata’s chakra points, muscle density, finger dexterity, and grip. All the results showed positive signs of recovery and health and Tsunade’s hand glowed with a soft, green hue as she ended the appointment with a chakra boost. Hinata thanked the Godaime for treating her, but was confused since Sakura had done the identical procedure.</p>
<p>Shrugging off her suspicions, Hinata left the Hokage Tower and entered the busy marketplace nearby to pick up a few items for the upcoming inauguration ceremony and party. Her arm was stronger than it had been in the last couple of weeks, substituting the arm-sling for some simple gauze to wrap around the wound where the senbon had punctured her, but her arm was still weak from the injured chakra points. She was fumbling with her bags when a friendly civilian male approached her and offered his assistance.</p>
<p>Hinata was in the middle of declining his offer when she could feel his hand drifting down her thigh. Skirting dangerously up her hemline, Hinata hadn’t even decided how she was going to retaliate when the offending hand was bent backwards in an unnatural position. Hinata looked at the perpetrator and saw that Sasuke Uchiha had a deep scowl on his face, body language radiating murderous intent. The civilian recognized him too, practically quaking in fear as he made eye contact with the Sharingan, begging the Uchiha to let go as he claimed he didn’t know he was making a pass at the missing nin’s girl.</p>
<p>Other civilians were stopping to witness the disturbance in their otherwise peaceful market and all eyes landed on the ninja with a death grip on a defenceless man. Sasuke didn’t have to survey the area to know that onlookers thought he was the guilty party and he wondered how many Gods he would have to defeat before these commoners stopped perceiving him as a menace. If they reported him, Sasuke would be in so much shit for attacking a civilian, despite how justifiable his actions were, as excessive force definitely classified as an endangerment to life and a threat to the village. He willed his Sharingan away and let go of the man begrudgingly, the coward running off without so much of an apology. With the excitement gone, people gave the Uchiha and Hyuuga a wide berth as they resumed their usual business.</p>
<p>“Are you alright?” asked Sasuke, his expression softening when he recognized the plum colour of her shirt, the one he purchased for her. Hinata saw the change on Sasuke’s face when he looked at her and it only amplified her ire. She didn’t want to decipher what that expression meant.</p>
<p>“I can handle situations like that on my own,” she said, her tone icier than usual, taking him aback. “You can’t ignore me after everything that happened between us and then reappear out of nowhere to save me!”</p>
<p>“Hinata,” he said, a subtle hint of pleading in his voice, as he followed her. “I didn’t come to rescue you. I saw you leaving the Hokage Tower and saw my chance to talk to you when I spotted that loser make a grab for you.”</p>
<p>“How did you even know I was here?” she asked, ignoring the fact that he sought her out, wanting to converse with her.</p>
<p>“Are you kidding? I can’t stand two feet out of my apartment without Tsunade watching me after your father had me relocated here. Look for yourself!” he pointed his finger at the top window. When Hinata looked up, she saw the Godaime’s blonde head bob out of sight. “Which is why I needed to talk to you because I received this in the mail.”</p>
<p>He removed a scroll from his pocket and she stopped walking when she saw the Hyuuga clan seal. Upon closer inspection, it was an official invitation addressed to one Sasuke Uchiha to attend the inauguration of Hinabi Hyuuga as Hyuuga Clan Leader.</p>
<p>“You received an invitation?” she asked, placing down her purchases so she could read the contents of the scroll for herself.</p>
<p>“Yes, which is a little confusing when your father demanded that Tsunade move me and then I had Branch members following me around with the Byakugan. They only stopped trailing me when this arrived so I just had to check… is this a ploy against me?” </p>
<p>The date the invitation was shipped off matched the day her father called her into his office, and Hinata didn’t think that was a coincidence.</p>
<p>“No, it’s not some ploy to ambush you,” Hinata said, returning the scroll. She went into a crouch to pick up her stuff. “Are you going?”</p>
<p>He crouched alongside her to pick up the other half of her purchases, and so he could observe her face when he asked, “Do you want me there?”</p>
<p>“Why do you care?” she asked back, equally cryptic. She developed feelings for the Uchiha, but she was still hurt and wouldn’t accept being ignored when it was no longer convenient for him.</p>
<p>It looked like a million thoughts were racing through his mind and he didn’t know which one to verbalize. After it felt like an eternity with them staring at each other, Hinata got up and stormed off, not caring if the Uchiha had the other half of her stuff.</p>
<p>“Hinata, wait!” he cried, quickly matching her pace. “I like you, okay?”</p>
<p>“What?” she side-eyed him suspiciously although a small part of her was also overjoyed. She was currently holding that part of her back so she could interrogate the Uchiha for springing those sentiments onto her so suddenly and so casually.</p>
<p>Sasuke explained that the night he overworked himself on the training grounds, one of the few outlets he had to vent his frustrations, the strain from the Mangekyo caused his eyes to bleed uncontrollably. He was exhausted, delirious, and half blind when he miscalculated and crashed through the wrong apartment door. Hinata was a soothing presence during the ordeal and that’s why he returned afterward. He didn’t want to deal with a hospital, or any other institution under Tsunade’s authority, that would’ve treated him like a threat, a prisoner. And he didn’t want to deal with his old team who were annoying him by the way they fussed and cooed over him, giving him fake positivity when he was sullener than usual, as if that was a sign he was going to defect again.</p>
<p>Their night together was unexpected but also dangerous. Sasuke wasn’t under much scrutiny as he was previously, but getting caught leaving Hinata’s apartment was a serious enough violation for Hiashi Hyuuga to call an audience with Tsunade. They didn’t give off any impression that they knew he and Hinata had been intimate, but the suspicion that they could be intimate was enough for the Godaime to agree to relocate him. He wasn’t trailed by Anbu anymore, yet the presence of Byakugan wielders was equally, if not more, unsettling. He carried out his usual routine, trying to not to feel violated or recoil at the thought that the Hyuugas could probably see through his clothes. They were particularly persistent about stalking him once Hinata returned from her mission.</p>
<p>Sasuke couldn’t approach Hinata or even communicate with her if it raised any speculation of what they did because he knew Hinata would get the brunt of the punishment. Old, prestigious clans like the Hyuugas had the propensity of losing their absolute minds when their daughters were engaging in pre-marital sex, especially with someone from a rivalling clan.</p>
<p>What Sasuke didn’t express to Hinata was that he was unsure if she liked him back. That’s why he gave Naruto a fair shot at pursuing her, and gave her time to think and reflect on her choices. Even though she rejected Naruto, it didn’t mean she wanted him.</p>
<p>“If you think I’m lying, there’s an audit of your father and I arguing over my feelings for you that you can reference,” he said jokingly, or at least for Sasuke, trying to lighten the mood as they walked together.</p>
<p>“Did you ever sleep with Sakura?”</p>
<p>Sasuke almost got whiplash from that abrupt change in topic. “What?” he asked in shock.</p>
<p>“Answer me honestly,” she stated, mistaking his bewilderment for evasion.</p>
<p>“No,” he spat. “Not at all. It’s only been you.”</p>
<p>“I was your first?”</p>
<p>“Technically Naruto was my first kiss,” he shrugged. “You wanted me to be honest.”</p>
<p>“I did,” she agreed, laughing. “I like you too. I’ve thought about you – about us – all this time.”</p>
<p>“So was the invitation your doing?”</p>
<p>“No, that was my father’s doing,” she said, surprising him. They reached the door to her apartment. “Come in if you want me to elaborate?”</p>
<p>Hinata hoped that Sasuke didn’t notice her rush through the living room, not wanting to linger by the couch where they had sex, and relayed the conversation between her and Hiashi as they put the groceries and other items away. They sat down at the kitchen table once they were done and had a serious talk about their feelings and the processes that led to their miscommunication errors. Besides Hiashi’s interference, it turned out Hinata’s over-thinking and self-doubt, coupled with Sasuke’s detached loner shtick, was a great source for misunderstandings. </p>
<p>“So I guess we’re officially courting each other now?” asked Hinata.</p>
<p>Sasuke cringed. “That’s a really old-fashioned sounding term for dating.”</p>
<p>“It’s terminology the clan uses and it’s the most fitting for us,” Hinata said, lightly smacking him. “This is obviously too new to be considered an engagement unless you want to refer to us as being pre-engaged.”</p>
<p>He rolled his eyes. “No thanks. Pre-engaged sounds worse somehow.”</p>
<p>Hinata giggled, this being the first time they could be truly relaxed around the other. Sasuke’s lips quirked as just a hint of a smile graced his features too. They gave each other appreciating looks, Hinata placing her hand on his forearm like the first time they sat together, and started to lean in closer as their eyes drifted close. And then Sasuke was in for the shock of his life when Hinata roughly snatched his arm back in an uncomfortable position, pinning him against her.</p>
<p>“I’ve been trying to find a chance to do that this entire time,” she said, proving she didn’t need him to rescue her.</p>
<p>She kissed him just as his eye twitched and looked like he was going to counterattack. The kiss started off chaste and grew fiercer, as Sasuke broke out of Hinata’s grasp and put her in his own submission hold. She snagged his lower lip in between her teeth and he groaned. He had the power to make her want him, but she clearly had the power to elicit the same want for her. Mindful of her arm, Sasuke grabbed Hinata from her bottom and swept her off of her seat. It was a move he’d only used twice so far and he realized how much he liked it because it allowed him to shift Hinata into a better position, and he enjoyed the way she gasped in surprise each time. He set her on the kitchen table, going in for another kiss, when she interrupted him.</p>
<p>“I think we should refrain from anything… penetrative,” she said, whispering the last word feeling bashful, “unless we have protection.”</p>
<p>He looked amused. “You say that like it’s all we can do.”</p>
<p>He slipped his hands under her skirt and tugged down her underwear. Spreading her legs, he teased her, kissing her inner thighs first. Her breaths became sharper and he kept teasing her with butterfly kisses until she was wet and gasping his name. Finally, he caressed her with his tongue and lips, slowly at first, and then more passionately as he hit the right spot when she cried out. She writhed under his touch with every flicker of his tongue, gripping his hair with her free hand, and Sasuke knew for certain that he could get used to the Hyuuga girl riding his face.</p>
<p>She finished with one last shudder and Sasuke pulled back to see her breathing heavily and her eyes glazed over. He gently lowered her off the table and held her close, steadying her, when her legs were shaking.</p>
<p>Hinata laughed before burying her reddened face into his chest. “Maybe we should do this on a bed for once.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>:-:-Epilogue-:-:</p>
<p>Hinabi Hyuuga’s inauguration was a beautiful celebration in which the Hyuuga clan could commemorate its accomplishments, mourn over the loss of its irreplaceable members, and declare promises for a better future.</p>
<p>Hinata wept from happiness over her sister’s success and Sasuke was there to console her, much to the dismay of the rest of the Hyuuga clan. Their coupling was briefly overshadowed by the other pair who debuted their courtship that night, as Naruto and Sakura were also in attendance by the request of Hiashi, who wanted Naruto to partake in formal events as he was going to be the next Hokage and Sakura was Tsunade’s protégé. The two couples were chatting in the corner, congratulating Hinabi who was complaining that Sasuke and her sister partially stole her thunder, and seemed to represent all of the positive change in Konohagakure that was to come.</p>
<p>Tsunade approached Hiashi Hyuuga, who was gazing at the ragtag group from across the room.</p>
<p>“That formal invitation you sent to Sasuke is quite the heel-turn from your reaction in my office all that time a go,” said Tsunade, taking a small sip from her sake cup. She was accustomed to drinking higher quantities of the alcoholic beverage but, according to Shizune, getting straight-up smashed at dignified events was frowned upon. She didn’t mind though because the sake tasted as expensive as she expected from the exorbitantly rich Hyuugas who could afford the good stuff.</p>
<p>“Yes, and I expect my daughter’s run-in with the Uchiha near the Hokage Tower was your doing,” he replied monotonously. “I believe I have your meddling to thank for the speed in which they entered their courtship.”</p>
<p>“With Sasuke so quiet and reclusive and Hinata so quiet and shy, eons would’ve passed by before anything developed between them,” Tsunade observed, pointing to them with her sake cup, after Hinata accidentally bumped into Sasuke and she pulled away embarrassed from the unexpected contact. “God, let’s hope they don’t need our assistance initiating their first kiss!”</p>
<p>Tsunade laughed and roughly clapped Hiashi Hyuuga on the shoulder, the latter growing a particular shade of puce at the suggestion.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>